


Just Smile

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post chapter 50 -</p><p>Bertholdt has the challenge of cheering up Reiner while the latter insists on staying inside his Titan body. Something short and cute for a prompt on the kink meme asking for fluff of Bert with the armored titan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Smile

Bertholdt clamoured from his perch in the hollow above Reiner's collarbones, climbing deftly up the hard plates of rough skin. He was used to this - his partner was able to transform far more frequently  than he. In fact, Bertholdt had always thought of his titan form as pretty useless, not to mention far more conspicuous than he would've liked.

The boy settled perched on the titan's shoulder. Reiner slowly turned his huge head to look at him, gaze glowing through the steam that rose from the crack of his mouth in slow tendrils. Bertholdt spared him a small smile, though he didn't feel at all like smiling, and stretched to pat the end of his nose.

When they couldn't find high enough ground due to the day's unforeseen circumstances, Reiner had refused to emerge from his titan's neck. Bertholdt had begged with him, in desperate need of comfort and direction; but as usual, he didn't have much say. They'd scaled a rocky outcropping that was hopefully high enough to keep titans at bay, Bertholdt still nestled in his safe spot like the  coward he knew he was. 

He had to spend the night with the 3DMG on, and without the soothing protection of Reiner's arms around him. Instead, he was alone with his thoughts, and there was the added burden on his mind of knowing his partner was too.

Reiner snorted steam around him, he couldn't help but snicker. Bertholdt knew the other boy was trying to amuse him, and he also knew that safety was probably not the only reason Reiner was hiding in his titan's neck. Making Bertholdt smile was something that had always made him feel better, and the only time the meek boy had drive to do anything was if it was for his partner's good.

Bertholdt could absolutely swallow his own feelings right now. 

Hair ruffled and mussed by the steam, he let himself smile in the easy, naked way that he only did around Reiner. The heat made his skin flush, but for obvious reasons he was more than used to it. He leaned in, pressing his lips just above the thick crack that served as a mouth. 

Very few could say they'd willingly put their head so close to the maw of a titan, never mind to give it a kiss.

Reiner turned his head away before giving a hum of satisfaction that rumbled in his chest. Bertholdt reached up again and slowly rubbed at his rough cheek, knowing he couldn't feel it well but only really wanting to remind him he was there.

He tried to focus on Reiner rather than his comrades' words and faces. It was not easy, as he knew it wouldn't be for both of them. He swung around on the titan's shoulder, edging over to the thick plate at the back of his neck.

"We're going home, Reiner," he said, trying his best to make sure his voice stayed strong. "Despite... everything. We're going to our hometown." He ran his hand along the edge of the plate.

"We're both still here," Bertholdt said, feeling a lump of tears rising in his throat and threatening to choke him. He swallowed it bitterly, trying not to think about their friends of the past three years, or about Annie. "The two of us. We're still together. You. Always told me that was what mattered." He managed to get the words out, finally stumbling up on how fucking awful he was at anything resembling comfort. God he was useless. "S-sorry..." 

A huge hand reached around, plucking up Bertholdt with two fingers and the utmost gentleness. The boy gave a startled laugh as he was swung around and set in the other palm, hanging on to his partner's thumb and gazing up at his face.

Reiner could make no expression in his titan form, his face was immovable and his eyes were invisible. A hard-plated index finger rose and gently pressed against Bertholdt's mouth; well, the lower half of his face, but he understood.

And shut up.

His face fell,  instantly feeling terrible that he only made things worse. Reiner just stiffly shook his head, raising the finger again to slowly and carefully pat his partner's hair back.

Bertholdt still looked like he might cry, so one titan finger pressed cautious and careful to his cheek; twitching to try and tug it upwards. 

When the boy realized what he was trying to do, he genuinely grinned. If Reiner wanted him to smile, he could do that. He looked right up at the huge and intimidating titan before him and fought his tears and just smiled sheepishly.

Laboriously, Reiner's mouth opened; spewing steam. He ground out one word in a monotone titan growl. "Bertl..."

Bertholdt leaned against his thumb and kept smiling. He'd take what he could get.


End file.
